Delta MAH-15 Chimaera
The Delta MAH-15 Chimaera is one of the four attack helicopters in Just Cause (1). Appearance It's a modern and stealthy looking single seat heavy attack helicopter. Its front half is shaped pretty "stealthy", but its rear half appears to not be stealthy whatsoever. This helicopter lacks a rear rotor. It may have been meant to be a NOTAR design, which uses air ducts to direct air (and in some cases some, if not all engine exhaust) to the rear of the tail and then out sideways, to counteract the rotational force of the main rotor. However, that would need a large hole at the back of the tail. There is no such hole on the Delta MAH-15 Chimaera. Also, the tail would have to be much thicker at the back end. The fanless duct, pointed directly back and the Airplane-like tail fins are a very unrealistic design for a helicopter tail. Performance It appears to be quite fast for a helicopter, but due to the combination of its size and inability to fly sideways, it has terrible maneuverability if you're trying to land into a settlement. It's good for all Liberations except for military bases, unless you can outmaneuver the missiles from the automatic surface to air missile launchers. Like the other heavy attack helicopter, the Walker AH-16 Hammerbolt, it catches fire and explodes from a single direct hit with a missile. Also, like the Walker AH-16 Hammerbolt, it shoots 4 missiles at once, allowing it to destroy any target in one shot. Versions and locations All versions have the same weapons: Missiles (shoots 4 at a time) and heavy machine-guns. Trivia *The most similar helicopter in Just Cause 2 is the AH-33 Topachula, which also has an impossible design. *The name might reference an ancient Greek mythological creature, the "Chimera". The Chimera has also come to describe anything that is perceived as wildly imaginative or implausible, which might explain its impossible design. See also The other 3 attack helicopters in Just Cause (1): *Delta 5H4 Boxhead - Light. *Jackson Z-19 Skreemer - Medium. *Walker AH-16 Hammerbolt - Heavy. Gallery Delta MAH-15 Chimaera (Agency).png|The Agency version at Agency 05 "Camp Babylon" safehouse. Salt refinery (gate).png|At the Salt refinery in Provicia Aguilar. Delta MAH-15 Chimaera (Military).jpg|The military version. San Esperito Military Delta MAH-15 Chimaera.JPG|Parked at Maria Dolorosa Military Camp. San Esperito Military Delta MAH-15 Chimaera (2).JPG|The left view. San Esperito Military Delta MAH-15 Chimaera (3).JPG|The back view. San Esperito Military Delta MAH-15 Chimaera (4).JPG|The right view. Guerrilla Delta MAH-15 Chimaera.JPG|The Guerrilla version. Guerrilla Delta MAH-15 Chimaera (2).JPG|The front view. Guerrilla Delta MAH-15 Chimaera (3).JPG|The right view. Guerrilla Delta MAH-15 Chimaera (4).JPG|The back view. Delta MAH-15 Chimaera rare spawn.JPG|At Guerrilla 32 Campo Central, in Esperito City. This is one of the extremely few times it will spawn. See Just Cause Safehouses#Guerrilla 32 Campo Central for more details. Black Hand Chimaera.png|Black Hand variant front, over Esperito City. Black Hand Chimaera 2.png|Black Hand variant rear. Black Hand Delta MAH-15 Chimaera.JPG|Side view. Black Hand Delta MAH-15 Chimaera (2).JPG|Another side view. Category:Just Cause Vehicles Category:Helicopters Category:Military Vehicles Category:Content